


Classified

by Kattwyllie



Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Abigail Borin x Reader, Abigail Borin x You
Kudos: 25





	Classified

“DiNozzo, McGee, get your heads outta your asses, you’ve got a case you’re supposed to be working on.” Gibbs’s voice rung through the room causing the two to jump, quickly scattering back to their appropriate desks, pretending as if they’d been working the entire time. DiNozzo was naturally the first to see you trailing behind Gibbs, you were in a very well tailored navy pant suit, crisp white button up underneath with a few buttons undone. 

“Who you got there with ya Gibbs?” He questioned, a grin on his face.

“This is Agent Levers from FBI, she’ll be working with us on this case, try and behave please.” The older man replied.

“FBI…you must be important..” He smirked, standing from his desk to properly greet you while he drank you in, extending a hand, “Agent Anthony DiNozzo.” You smiled out a huff, accepting the handshake.

“Pleasure…Y/N…” Cocking a brow as you replied, briefly glancing over his shoulder at McGee.

“Oh, that’s just McGee, don’t worry about him, not important.” DiNozzo was fast on his feet, you had to give him that, “So…Agent Levers…how long have you been with the FBI?”

“If I tell you it’s classified will you stop and fill me in on the case?” This certainly wasn’t the first time you’d been in a position like this, and you were sure it wouldn’t be the last.

“Awee c’mon, play nice. If you’re lucky you’ll get dinner and drinks out of it, maybe even something more.” He winked, and you were thankful for the save from Gibbs, who gave him a good whack on the head.

“DiNozzo back off, for a special agent you sure are bad at noticing things, she’s wearing a wedding ring.” You smirked at that, waggling the diamond on your finger, “Now, brief her on the case.”

It took a few long hours of going over everything that NCIS had, rereading case files, evidence and reports, and despite the (technically engagement) ring on your finger, DiNozzo didn’t let up too much on the flirting. You’d dryly turned to McGee asking if he was always like this and McGee noted that it could honestly only get worse. You took joy in the more loose feel of the team, the way they easily joked with each other, sarcastic comments and the feeling of organized chaos flowing through the room. When you worked your team at the FBI things were always so damn professional and uptight, it certainly didn’t help that you were the one in charge, practically having to remain on the books at all times. You got copies of all their findings for your own work, and managed to link up a couple of strings that they’d missed over the last few days. By the time you were wrapping up it was a few hours later than you thought you’d be working, the thought of eating dinner a reasonable time diminished, which was also a problem cause that meant you’d completely accidentally stood up your fiancee.

The elevator dinged from across the room, you were double checking something with McGee on his computer, too occupied to bother looking up, people had been coming and going all day.

“Agent Borin…” You heard DiNozzo call out, the over the top flirty tone filling his voice, “They need the Coast Guard and the FBI for this case?” She smirked, 

“No actually, I’m—“ She was cut off by a low whistle from the man instead, 

“And if I may say, you do look absolutely stunning today…” McGee groaned beside you, rolling his eyes as you glanced up at Abi, gaining eye contact over DiNozzo’s shoulder, a tell tale look on both of your faces. “You here for a hot date? We’re just wrapping up, I know a place that makes a mean cocktail.”

“I’m sure you do DiNozzo…” You gave McGee’s shoulder a squeeze, muttering a thanks as he passed you the printed paper you’d been waiting on, adding it to your things before you shouldered your bag, moving over to the other two.

“If you’re lucky I’ll even pay, c’mon, I’ve gotta find someone, this one’s married, no fun in that.” He jerked his thumb towards you, turning to you, “What…tall dark and handsome isn’t your type?” You outwardly laughed at that, simply reeling in the embarrassment he was about to feel.

“No…more like tall, blonde, and women. Particularly fond of coast guard agents, not sure why…” You gave Abi a soft Hi as DiNozzo processed the information, taking a minute.

“You got married without me?” She smirked, giving you a gentle kiss, you chuckled,

“Gibbs just saw the ring, made an assumption, think he just didn’t want one of his team members hitting on a _federal agent_ all day.”

“Did it stop him?”

“What’d’you think.” The two of you looked towards him, expectant looks on your faces.

“DiNozzo, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t openly hit on my fiancee anymore.” She half joked, knowing that it wasn’t really an issue, it’s not like you were going anywhere.

“I…I won’t…Borin I didn’t realize you were…” He struggled a bit to find the words, not wanting them to come out wrong and end up offending anyone.

“Do you not remember me telling you I swung both ways?” She smirked back at him, linking her fingers through yours, turning her attention back to you, “I’ve got dinner in the car if you’re done for the day, take out and wine tonight?”

“Yeah.” You replied with a smile, “That sounds like a wonderful idea.” You gently kissed her before making your way to the elevators, giving a sarcastic salute to the men before the doors shut.

“Way to go..” McGee started, “You’ve been hitting on a lesbian for the past four years.”

“Hey! Hey! She said _both ways_ …there’s still a chance.” He didn’t realize Gibbs had returned to the room, and that comment earned a rather swift hit to the head.

“ _She’s engaged!_ Find someone else to harass with your ridiculous pick up lines, will you?”


End file.
